1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print management device, a print management system, a print management method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
There is known a printer device having a function that speeds print when documents being on print standby are stagnant without being outputted for a long time.
There is also known a print system whose object is to efficiently delete unnecessary image data by easily distinguishing necessary image data from unnecessary image data.